Paper products, for example bathroom tissue, paper towels, and napkins are generally two-ply paper products made from a dry paper material. These products are usually produced in rolls that can be loaded onto or into a dispenser. The present invention features a paper product comprising a wet layer sandwiched between two dry layers. The paper product of the present invention can be in the form of a toilet tissue, a paper towel, or a napkin. The present invention also features variations such as a paper product comprising a scrubbing pad.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.